The master and the Servent
by beastyboy2899
Summary: i do not own the characters and i know this isnt there normal personalitys and i am very new to this so plz dont hurt me to hard lol. enjoy.
1. chapter 1

**_i do not own any of the following characters an please im new to fan fiction writing, if u dont like how i write leave, the doors right there... smiles an winks* enjoy if u stayed_**

its four in the morning an raven as just woken up, her eyes flutter as the rays of sun let in from the blinds... she tosses and turns as she knows her dutys when its morning, after a while she gets up and gets her outfit on, her maid outfit, a mixer of easy on the eyes an hard working as the normal black and white dress with a skirt drap over her body. she looks in the mirror as she knows that its gonna be hard but, in the end its all worth it. for him. she walks out her room and goes to the kitchen ready to prepare for his awakening. after what seems like a half hour she sees him. beast boy. garfield. but of course she wasnt allowed to call him that, she had some respect.

"goodmorning master... I take it you slept well?" she said with glee. happy to be his servent. he yawns and thinks _why does she have to be so polite._ as he answers "i slept fine. kinda rough dreams but. it was good. you?"

she shakes her head "better... but it could of been alot better-" an she stops as she almost asked for him. he looks at her wondering an seeing her blush he raises an eyebrow. "nothing... i slept well." she said quickly. as he shrugs it off she started to make his mormal breakfast. tofu bacon with eggs an with a glass of orange juice. as he eats the food reveling at how good she cooks, complimenting her. she listens an smiles. loving his attitude an just positive way he is, thinking, since the first day she came to work. shes loved it...

 ** _FLASHBACK_** : _two years ago..._

"hello sir... my name is Rachel, but, most people call me raven because i love them." raven said with a smile. garfield just looked at her with a slight smirk as he looked at her black ripped jeans with a denum jacket an hood. having a t-shirt that makes him believe her about the raven thing...

"nice to meet u... my name is beast boy... since wewere going as friends."

she blushes... an tucks some hair behind her ear as she says "i like it... but does that mean i got the job." she joked.

"not yet... i got to ask u a few questions."

"sure, im a open book."

"ok, how are u at cooking?"

"im decent."

"cleaning?"

"i am very immaculate"

"hows about making a friend?"

"well i- wait what?"

she looks at him in confusion, as she doesnt understand the question.

"well... if u work for me, u got to be able to make friends because i want to not only have a maid, but a friend."

raven smiles an kinda giggles. "yea... i can be a good friend aslong as i get a book. i love books and on the way here to your office, i saw u had a library." she smiles with a big grin, happy that this interview is going so well.

"well... then your hired." beast boy extends his hand and she looks at him in disbelief, so fast, not even 30 minutes...

she takes it quickly as she doesnt want him think this isnt what she wanted...

"thank you sir, thank you so much!!"

he smiles and says "well yyou can start when ever you want, tomorrow is advisable but anytime..." they let go and out of respect she curtsies. leaving as she gets to the door she practically explodes in excitement, ready to work for him

 ** _present time..._**

she breaks from her reminiscing of the past and starts to wash his dishes, but as she works, shes noticed that beast boy has been watching him of the late. his eyes undressing her in his mind, shes known always known. even if everytime she looked at him he would quickly walk out or look away. but this stare feels... diffrent, more lustful, like he wanted more than to see her undressed. she continues to wash the dishes and her mind starts to wonder, pondering what if they had another way of this, friendship they had. after a while she hears him walk off and sighs as it was kind of hot now, but she noticed something, she was trembling, her mind flooded more and more of thought of pure lustful experiences but she shook her head as she didnt need that, she needed to work.

after the dishes were done and she had finished some work in her masters room, she took her usual break, allowed he always let her. sitting on his bed she felt her hand engulfed in his silk sheets, the soft silk was enough to put her to sleep right there, but she didnt want to rest long so she got up, but as she turned to go out of his room, she noticed his shirt, her favorite one at that. she walked up to it and picked it up off the ground, and then smelled it. the scent of his normal cologne was intoxicating, so much that she felt weak in the knees. the scent of beast boy felt like it was his arms wrapping around her, enveloping her in a world of only him. she cpuldnt take it anymore an fell to the ground, sitting there she held it closer an let out a sly little moan. but then she heard his car pull up, she paniced and threw it into the clothes hamper as she needed to get out of his room, so she didnt seem out of place, she grabbed the hamper and walked quickly to the laundry room. once she heard the door open and close, she felt tense, but it was subsided when she heard him call out "im gonna retire early!! goodnight..." he yawned and proceeded up the stairs to his room.

raven relaxed and felt at easy as she didnt need to worry anymore. she thought to herself _, am i really falling for him?_ as she stood there in disbelief...

after about 4 more hours of hard work around the house, raven was done with the daily things and weekly laundry for now, so she retired to her room. but as she past by beast boys room, she heard soft. gentle moans, she blushed and even though her mind didnt want to hear more, her body was more than curious. she inched closer to the door to find that the moans were beast boys, she felt weak, and her hands traveled around her body. as she proceeded to crack the door open just a tiny bit, enough to see him stroking himself, she gasp quietly at the size an her hands traveled around her body more. once she reach her clit though she shivered and let out a soft quiet moan, she was dripping wet, enough to were she couldnt hide it if she walked. she touched her wet pussy more and continued to watch beast boy touch himself. but the thing that set her off was what he was saying softly she quieted herself so she could hear...

"raven... raven... more..." he called out in a low husky voice... she squirmed as she watched him more and more, his naked green body on the bed was more than enough for her, but this, this was a god send... but the best part, was he liked her that way, really like her. it was a shock but she could stop her body from its course already. she touch herself more, sliding her finger across ur lips as if it were his cock, and then she slide it in, letting out a soft word... "more..." as she proceeded to finger herself. the moans from beast boy made this all the morn surreal, almost if it were a dream... but then he dropped a bottle on the ground from the movement from the bed, he stopped an she stopped, taking off fast so she couldnt be seen, or heard. once she got to her room, she closed the door quickly and held against it as if it was being beat down. she fell to the ground in a long sigh. after what seemed like 10 minutes she got up and went to lay down... ready for the next morning...


	2. chapter 2

**_i do not own any of the following characters..._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

a few days after that incedent, raven is cleaning the counters making sure that the table is clean for a long time seeing how i usually dont eat it. not only that but she was ordered not to be going into the dinning room and after the counters not to be in the kitchen, so she agreed. but then, she feels beast boy stare... his stare, its always the stare and now its started to make here wet... she inhaled and tryed to brush it off, keeping calm as she needed to work more on the house seeing he was gonna be off today. after a while she felt it disappear, and he was out of the doorway. a feeling of peace came over her, and she continued to work with the attitude of _'i can do this.'_

as the day went on she had periods of him staring and at times she caught him smirking like he was planning something... after hours of work she was done and tired, panting as if she had run a marathon, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and noticed a smell, a pleasant smell drawing her into the dinning room. when she got there she saw a meal, a meal fit for a king and queen. chicken saltimbocca with rey bread, a bit of tofu stuff for beast boy that looked good as well in a way, a candle lit lighting from the middle of the table in the room. she gasp at the sight, and then feel two hands come up her sides as beast boys voice comes out in a husky soft tone... "welcome to a date Rachel, i hope you'll join me." raven hasnt heard her real name in so long and comeing from him its hard to resist, she inhales and stands firm saying "thank you sir, but i didnt know u had this planed for... me." he chuckles softly and asks for her to come to the table, she obliges.

as the date starts it silent, quiet, absent of sound besides the klink of silverware and plate. then beast boy clears his throat.

"so, how have you liked it here." he says with a smile.

"its been great, i have grown to really love this job." she said trying to avoid being personal.

"and, at home?"

"its fine."

"well, u dont seem to like talking about ur life, do u?"

"no."

"why? i mean i want to-"

she cut him off abruptly. "look, i like that. your doing this for me sir, but i do not want to talk about my personal life, its... difficult."

he looks at raven with a saddened concerned look, like he pushed the line and hurt her. "look raven i didnt mean to hurt you, i just want to be something more than what this is..." he looks at her in concern an kinda fear of what shell say. she looks at him and sighs with a heavy heart as she doesnt want to say no, but she needs the job.

"beast boy, i just..." she chokes and looks at the floor, she trys to say it again but cant make any words. she yells

"i need this job sir and i dont want to make this any awkward than it already is!"

he freezes and looks at her in wonder... his heart suck and in a last thought he looks at the candles and then at her.

"then your fired..."

 ** _sorry to do yall like this but i needed a bit of suspense and wonder, cause yes it seems cliche but who knows, i might change it up next chapter, i plan to have maybe four or five chapters by the end of this ok? leave a review and if u dont like this ending tell me, but i mean to do it cause of suspense ok? until next time._**


	3. chapter 3

_**i dont own any characters involved in the story and plz, leave a review if u see something u dont like.**_ **enjoy. and im very sorry for taking so long, ive had alot to do in school an work, plus ive started writing my own books. ;) maybe yall could help me.**

"what?" raven sat in fear and awe of what he said.

"yes fired, but on one thing... u live here, i..." he chokes as he thinks maybe this isnt a good idea. he inhales deeply and looks at the ground as he starts to tap his foot.

"i want to be with you, not as a master's servent, but as u actually as mine. do you understand what im asking?" beast boy got up and started to walk to her side with a arm extended. "i have feelings i never thought i would ever have for you... feelings that, since you first came here i new would continue to grow." he looked at her with somewhat of a passionate heart that she could see was growing. raven sat in her chair as she could not speak. _becoming... his?_ she thought.

"i... i have to think." she stood up and rushed to her room, closing the door as she locked it shocked by all this... she began to pace and think that this was all wrong, that she couldn't do this, become his... partner. her mind began to wonder about what if he would change hearts, leave her. hurt her. she wanted to scream bloody murder as her mind could not handle this question, these thoughts.

after a while she heard a knock on the door, she cleared her thoat an went to open the door. beast boy stood there in worry as he feels rejected... "im sorry... raven, u can... resume your dutys but... if you do not want to accept my offer... then, i guess you will not be seeing me as often, i can't drop these feelings i have for you there just to much!" he pounded onto the door as she backed up seeing he was a bit flustered. she thought this was wrong an thought of all the times she felt the same way, even the time when she was almost caught...

"ill... go now rav-" she cut him off in a huge embrace, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her cold lips against his warm lips...


End file.
